The Danger Magnet
by MaddisonRei
Summary: Bella is married to Edward. Edward is an evil B******. Jasper is in love with Bella. Paul is in love with the new girl. How will all of this turn out..?. Read and see. x.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone... **

**This is my first twilight story so I apologise if it sucks...**

**This is dedicated to my sister o.0-skater-twerd-0.o because i know she loves these pairings. x.**

**hope you all enjoy it. x.**

**Rated: T... maybe slight m for violent scenes (?)**

**Main Pairings include: EdwardXBella, JasperXBella, PaulXOC. x.**

**Other pairing (maybe) include: SamXEmily, EmmetXRosalie, CarlisleXEsme, Jake/JacobXLeah. x.**

**Please enjoy... read and review x.**

**WARNING: may have swearing and violent scenes.- Evil Edward. x.**

**Bella's pov**

_Fuck._

He hit me. My husband hit me. The _vampire bastard_ has been beating me into a bloody pulp every night since that god damn wedding. It's torture. He is strong and fast, there is no way to escape him. The worst this is that I cant even go to my family for help... Charlie would worry too much (plus he is only human and would get himself killed) and Edward has the rest of the Cullens wrapped around his little finger. There is no-one to go too. Wait, the wolves. Its perfect. I could go, the guys would look after me, and Edward wouldn't be able to follow me. Perfect. The only thing is... how will I get away from Edward. I ran to the door hoping, but not believing, that i could get away un-noticed. I had barely opened the door when I was pulled backwards by my hair. the door was slammed shut and I was thown across the room. I landed on the floor with a thud. I was trying to pull myself off the ground when I felt a boot come flying into my chest. With a sickening _crack_ I fell back to the floor. He had broken at least a few of my ribs... again. But of course he would not be blamed. He was the golden child, he was, supposidely. perfect. And me? I was the clumsy wife who always "fell down the stairs" and broke multiple bones and/or rendered myself unconcious. No-one would beleive me.

"Where do you think you are going?" Edward snarled. I couldn't breathe let alone answer him. I wimpered and cowered in the corner. I shuddered as another painful breath rattled through my broken body. Edward became fustrated that I hadn't answered and punched me in the face, hard enough to make my head bleed but soft enough for me to remain concious. I flinched as hot, salty tears stared to run down my bruised face. I felt Edward's cold body press down on mine. I flinched again at how much pain he was causing. He was putting more and more pressure and my broken ribs and I was starting to pass out. Then suddenly the pressure was gone. I looked around to see Edward fighting with... _Jasper?_ What was he o rof me. I watched wearily as Edward let out an animalistic growl and then ran out of the house and into the woods. I looked up into Jaspers eyes and watched as he held his breath and scooped me into his strong arms. I clutched his arms tightly as another wave of pain hit me. Jasper hissed through his teeth. Empath. Jasper is an empath. He is feeling everything I am feeling right now... Thats bad. How is he carrying me out of the house while feeling this pain, this_ torture._ I met his eyes and tried my hardest to keep breathing. The frowned with nothing but worry and pain in his eyes. He pulled me gently to my chest and took off at full speed. I tried to take in my surroundings as they flew by. I managed to notice that we were leaving forks and entering the reserve. What was he doing? He was breaking the deal. No vampires on the reserve. What was he doing?

"J-Jasper... _Jasper..._J-Jasper" I tried to stop him. to make him turn aound. to make him leave.

"Wolves... you c-can't" He just sshh'ed me. He sshh'ed me! I couldn't talk anymore. I was too weak and tired to even open my mouth. I stared around me as he slowed down. I cried out in pain as my body was rocked slighly as my saviour slowed down. Jaaper stopped moving and I looked to see him stood infront of a house. A house i knew I recognised... but from where? I didnt know. I was too tired to care. The pain was excrutiatinly painful and I couldn't handle it anymore. I struggled to breathe as my whole body shook from the pain. Then, as if releasing me fron this nightmare, everything faded to black.

**Jasper's pov**

I became scared. More scared than I had ever been in my whole life. She was dying. The bastered I used to call my brother could've killed my mate. Yes, Isabella Swan was my mate although I only found out a week ago. Me and Alice split up a few months ago because... A) Alice had saw her mate in a vision and said that she would meet him soon... B) We loved each other, but in more of a brother/ sister kind of way. I had always felt attracted to her Bella, and alice knew that, although I was afraid to act upon it because of my loss of control, and the fact that she was with Edward. Edward knew how I felt about her, but I didn't. I didn't realise how deep my feelings went, until today. Now I realise that I truly love this little human girl. This human girl _dying _in my arms was the girl I was in love with. The girl who I was destined to be with, and the one I _wanted _to be with. I watched in terror as Bella's breathing weakened and her eyes drifted closed. I panicked and tucked her fragile body beneath my coat to protect her from the rain that was starting to fall. I barely even realised that I was kicking the door so hard it was about to come off its hinges. I saw Jacob Black open the door. He was furious.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU KNOW THE RULES PISS OFF BEFORE WE DECIDE TO KILL YOU NOW." Jacob shouted as the other wolves crowded around the door muttering about 'fucking Cullens' and 'stupid big-headed vampires'.

"I dont care if you kill me but please... help her."

"who?" asked Sam. Before you ask. Yes. I know all the wolves' names. I know all their names, human forms, and wolf forms. I just have to match up their personality and emotions.

"Bella, who by the way is officially Miss Swan again."

"Why? Where is she? What happened?" Jacob. He was panicking almost as much as I was.

"Please, just look after her, protect her, please. And please... allow Carlisle to come check over her... please she needs a doctor."

They all agreed, so I continued with my explanation.

"Miss Swan is hurt. Edward has been beating her... I didnt know until now and I tried to get her out of the house but I was too late to stop her getting hurt. She's dying. She needs help. I will leave her here with you guys because although I am weary of you wolves, _she_ trusts you. So I am counting on you to look after her while I go find Carlisle, ok?" They all agreed again and let me inside and out of the rain. I ran into a bedroom that I presumed was Jacobs and layed the dying Isabella on the bed. "You are taking the sofa for a while dog." Jacob just nodded slowly while staring horrified at Bella's bloody body.

"I will go and get Carlisle." Again he just nodded and I ran out of the house. I rushed through the woods at top speed and rushed into the house to find Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Esme in the living room. All of them froze and looked up at me. I ran up to Alice and clutched the front of her jacket. I held her up by her jacket and shook her to get an answer.

"Did you see? Did you see it? Alice? ALICE ANSWER ME! Did. you. see. it. happening.?."

"See what? Jasper what has gotteen into you?" Was her reply. I let go of her and she dropped gracefully onto her feet. She looked at me, obviously worried.

"What happened, Jasper?"

"I need Carlisle."

"NO, NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER ME. Jasper please, what is going on? Tell us."

"Edward... h-he has been beating Bella. I found her and took her to the reserve, she is safe with the wolves they'll protect her... She's dying. She is dying and there is nothing I can do about it. I need Carlisle NOW."

Carlisle had obviously heared the whole conversation because he was at my side ready to go by the time I had finished my sentence, as were the rest of them. I swear I only said Carlisle. Oh, never mind, as long as I got Carlisle to Bella A.S.A.P. We all raced into the woods, Me and Carlisle taking the lead with the others trailing behind. Most of the wolves met us at the boundry and led the way there, obviously keeping their eyes on us. They were nervous and weary of us. They didnt want anything to happen to any of them, their people, or to Bella. We ran into Jacobs house and I told all of them to stay in the front room while Jacob, Carlisle and myself went to tend to her. After a lot of bandaging and casting and cleaning up all of the blood we tucked her into bed and left the room. when we entered the living room everyone was silent.

"Well done Jasper. I am so proud of you my boy. In there with all that blood and you didn't even look uncomfortale."

I looked up quickly into Carlisle's eyes after taking notice of all the wolves watching us closely incase we made a single wrong move. Carlisle was literally beaming with pride.

"I would never do anything to hurt Bella. I barely noticed the blood. I didn't care, as long as she was safe. How can you smile like that when Bella is that hurt?"

"Bella will be fine... I promise. She may be clumsy but she is Bella... she is strong... she will pull through this... Right Alice?"

"I am not sure... I dont know I cant see... The wolves... I am sure she will be fine though. As long as we keep Edward far away from her."

Everyone nodded and we all started talking to each other. Everyone, I noticed, except for Alice and myself. I could feel her emotional termoil. It hurt.

**Alice's pov**

How could I not see? How did this happen? How could I not see _my own sister _being treated this way? This was horrible. What should I do? What if she doesn't make it... I mean I am usually the optimistic one right? So if even I think that there is a 50% chance of her not making it and, with my vision clouded by the wolves I have no idea what will happen... This is so hard for me. I am so used to being able to see. I cant stand it, but I wont leave until I know that bella is ok... But the smell... The blood. I hadn't been hunting in a while... I was so thirsty. I stared at the closed bedroom door and was literally shaking from holding myself back so much. I saw Jasper run in front of me blocking my view and holding me tight so that I couldn't escape. I looked up into his golden eyes, he had olny hunted this morning, and saw the reflection of my dark black ones.

"Get me out of here, Jasper. I need.. to get away... from her. I need to hunt. Get me out!"

I saw from the corner of my eyes that the wolves were preparing for the worse, watching me a little too closely. One stepped a little too close and I hissed at him... I didnt mean to I was just annoyed and thirsty.

"Emmet, Esme, Rosalie, you take her hunting. Make sure she is well fed. Take her to the mountains and hurt grizzly bears of wild cats or something. Just keep her out there for a while ok?" I heared Jasper ask.

"I don't mind going but you have to call me as soon as you hear _any_ news about Bella, ok?" was Rosalie's reply.

"NO, MY BABY SISTER IS IN THERE. I AM GOING TO STAY HERE WITH HER." Typical Emmet.

"You need to hurt too. Emmet please, I promise just like Rosalie, I will call you if _anything_ happens and think about it Emmet, If you're lucky... you'll run into Edward. Then you can tear his head off. And Esme before you start arguing, they need you more than we do." She hesitated but nodded anyway and the four of us, me, Esme, Emmet and Rosalie, ran out of the house. As soon as the cool fresh air hit my face... I felt as if I finally breathe again. We all shot up to the mountains and began our hunt. I could finally see again... But I could see nothing of Bella...

**Please review... tell me what you think. x. **

**I hope you like it and I know I said it would also be a PaulXOC and it will be... I will just introduce my OC a little bit later on. Hope that's ok. x.**


	2. Changes

**The Danger Magnet Chapter 2**

**Hey, I was quite nervous about this story so thanks for everyone adding it to favourites and reviewing, etc. I really love all you guys. x.**

**o.0-skater-twerd-0.o ... you are a freak... officially... so plaese stop writing reveiws about texting me... (Btw, guys. It is ok for me to talk to her like that because she is my sister, and I really dont care how stupid her reviews are... its just kinda fun to annoy her. x...) **

**i have had way too much coffee today... -.- ...I need sleep, but I am staying up just for you guys. x.**

**... ok I am gonna shut up now, cuz you guys really dont care. I am babbling... I need a coffe...**

**ANYWAY... ON WITH THE STORY ! ...yup... way too much...**

**Carlisle's pov**

"I am just going to go check on Bella, again." They all nodded but made no other movements. All the cullens and all the wolves... here... together... being civil to each other. Bella really is awesome. But as awesome as she is... I doubt she will make it through this unscarred... I was really worried about her. It is so horrible to see her like this. I walked into the room and coulld hear her heart getting slower and slower... she was dying and I couldn't stop it. I tried and i tried to get her heart beating again... nothing worked. She just grew paler and paler by the second... her breathing became shallow and full of pain. The smallest breath rattled her bones and caused her pain. I walking into the living room and looked into everyones eyes, one by one, sugnalling that I had news, before starting to speak.

**Jaspers pov**

I felt Carlisle's distress as he entered the room... My head automatically shot up and my eyes met his. Carlisle looked around the room, meeting everyone's eyes, silently telling us that he has news. I stared at him for a while longer... waiting... just waiting for him to speak.

"I am... I'm sorry... it doesn't look like Bella will make it. She is dying and... I tried... God knows, I tried but there is nothing more I can do. I'm so so sorry."

He met my eyes as he said that last sentence. I stared at him for what felt like hours... days even.. but I knew in reality it was only a few seconds at most. I looked around at everyone else confused before hearing something I never ever wanted to hear... not now, not ever. I gasped along with the rest of my family. We listened as Bella's heart slowed even more and he breath hitched. What could i do? I needed to save her I at least needed to try... but what can I-

-"Can you change her?"

_Yes, change her... why the hell didn't i think of that?_ I looked up my face showing nothing but shock as I saw who had spoken. Jacob Black. I stared at him as he looked around at every one of us in the room. I gulped and looked towards the bedroom door, where my Bella was slowly dying.

"I can't... I'm sorry... but, I would lose control and end up killing her... i will leave if someone is going to draw blood." with that said Alice ran from the house and into the forest.

"I dont like the idea of turning humans. I wont do it."

"But you are a vampire yourself!"

"Well I never asked to be! I dont enjoy being a vampire... well... not as much as the others anyway."

All the wolves stared at her for a while with thoughtful expressions on their faces. I watched them for a while before speaking.

"Rose, its ok, we would never ask you to change anyone." She nodded gratefully and rushed from the house. "Emmet, you could never cause that pain to your baby sister so you should leave too, besides... Rosalie needs you more right now." He nodded stiffly before rushing from the room. "Esme... You are scared?" She nodded. "you couldn't do that either... go look after the others." She offered a weak smile as she followed her 'children' out of the house.

"That leaves Carlisle and Jasper." I heared Sam mutter under his breath.

**Jacob's pov**

I looked at Jasper and knew that he should do it. He loved Bells. You could tell just by looking at him... but with his powers he might be projecting by accident. I smiled slighly... I hoped this one would treat her right. He would beat her... or kill her. He would look after her and love her the way she deserved to be loved.

"Jasper should do it." I voiced my thoughts. To say he looked shocked would be an understatemant. He stared at me with nothing but shock and confusion but then it changed into a raw terror.

"No." He whispered. "I dont want to hurt her. Carlisle has never _ever _killed a _single_ human. He should do it."

"No. You should. You're shrong Jasper. Stronger than you think, and its Bella... if you thought, for even a second, that you were causing her pain, you would be a million miles away before anyone could blink, and you know it." Carlisle beat me to it. I looked at Jasper he still looked hesitant but he nodded and walked into the bedroom. Carlisle went with him but all the wolves, including me, stayed put. I closed my eyes and tried to relax... it was working until a horrible coppery smell reached my sensitive nose, followed by a blood-curdling scream. I shot out of my seat and ran into the bedroom. I saw Jasper lying on the bed next to Bella, who was clutching her bleeding neck and holding on to him for dear life, obviously trying to calm her and lessen the pain. Carlisle stood in the corner watching on with a hint of fear and quite a scary amount of pride in his eyes. I frowned and watched Bella. Jasper jumped up and was across the room in seconds in a defensive crouch.

"She is waking up too quickly Carlisle."

"Nothing to worry about, son. You just did a really great job is all."

I frowned and looked back at Bella. Her eyes shot open, revealing the blood red irises hidden beneath their lids. I frowned why were her eyes red? I looked at Carlisle and he explained.

"Our eyes are only gold because we do not feast on human blood. Newborns and other vampires have red eyes due to the blood in their systems."

I nodded and face back to Bella who was staring at me, crumpling her nose.

"Jake... you stink."

"So, do you." I shot back. She looked into the mirror in my room and gasped. She looked at Carlisle, Who looked at Jasper, who was staring at the floor. Bella walked over to Jasper took his hand to make him look up at her... then she smiled and hugged him before testing her new found 'skills' and ran in to the living room before anyone could stop her.

**Sorry its a short chapter.. I will introduce my OC next chapter... I promise. x.**

**hope you liked it... please review. x.**


	3. Hit and Run

**The Danger Magnet chapter 3**

**Hey... sorry for not updating for a while... school and stuff... sucks i know but what can you do. x. **

**please read and review... thanks for all the reviews from previous chapters... means alot. x.**

**hope you enjoy the newest chapter. x.**

**Paul's pov**

I was feeling very uneasy about many things... Bella's injuries... The vampires (who i still dont really like, but will trust and tolerate for Bella's sake)... I was still thinking about everything that had happened over the last few days. Poor Bella. I had lost my temper with her, aswell as with everyone else, a few times and I had almost phased and hurt her... but she was my friend... she was part of the pack... our sister... even if she was a vampire. As long as she was still Bella, It would be okay. I was distracted from my thoughts by a sickly sweet smell, a vampire, one I had never smelt before. I watched as the other wolves visibly tensed in sync with me. There was a whizzing sound and suddenly there was a pale, dark haired girl in the middle of our living room. She stared at us all with her blood red eyes for what felt like hours but could only have been a few seconds. I watched as Jacob, Carlile and Jasper followed her out of the room watching her in awe.

"B-bella..?."

Leah was speaking slowly, obviously being very careful of what she was saying. She had not been very close to Bella at all until a few weeks ago.

"Hey Leah. Sorry if I worried you... Any of you." She smiled her signature grin which had us all smiling back at her. We watched her cautiously as she sniffed the air.

"Ok, you guys really, and I mean _really_, stink." We all burst out laughing, happily enjoying our moments together... Until something inturrupted our happiness... something that could cause way too many problems.

**Jacobs pov**

We were laughing and joking happily. This was still the same old Bella. I smiled as I looked on at the group... Leah had even plucked up the courage to give Bella a hug with some of the guys taking her lead afterwards.

But... everything happy always has its problems. My smile dropped from my face as I watched the scene playing before me. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The door knob turning. My dad wheeling himself in. Jasper and Carlisle immidiately forced all the wolves against the wall and out of the newborns' way. I stared wide-eyed as Bella gasped and clutched her throught. She stared at my dad, her eyes darkening with every second that went by. Jasper and Carlisle stood protectively infront of my dads wheelchair and watched her for any reaction. Bella made a face, gulped and shook her head roughly as if it would make the thirst disappear. She closed her eyes and swallowed again. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes which were, thankfully, much lighter than before.

"I-I am sorry if I frightened anyone. The thirst is... uncomfortable... but not unbearable. I am under control."

I gaped at her in awe. As did Carlisle and Jasper. I had never seen a vampire like this, so calm, so _ under control._ It was like she was born to be a vampire, a vegetarian one obviously. The Cullens will take good care of her... I know they will.

**Carlisle's pov**

I had never seen anything like this before. Her change was too quick for a start. It is supposed to take a few days to fully transform, not a few minutes. And never had I _ever_ seen any newborn vampire simply resist human blood before. I had to try so hard for days, weeks. I had to distance myself from any and all humans so that I wouldn't kill them... yet Bella barely has to think about it. It's amazing. I closed my gaping mouth and looked pointedly towards the door where any second now-

"NO IT WAS NOT !"

"Yes it was Emmet."

"IT WASN'T"

"Emmmet... it _was._ You ran straight into the road... it was _your_ fault that Alice hit you with the car."

-they would be back. They suddenly stopped talking and looked around the room, locking eyes with me breifly as I raised my eyebrow. Esme walked through the door and into my arms as Emmet and Rosalie stood staring at Bella.

"She shouldn't of changed yet."

"Thank you, Rose, for that obvious statement... we dont know what happened... we just know that now officially Bella is a Cullen. Speaking of Cullens... Where is Alice?" was my reply. Esme smiled at me before explaining.

"She had another vision of her mate... said it was time for her to go... she said she would find us in a few years after everything is settled down. She was in such a rush that she just jumped straight into her car and drove away... but not before running over Emmet when he dived infront of the car." She laughed along with everyone else except Emmet who was pouting slightly and acting like a child.

_You could just tell... this was going to be an intresting beginning..._

**Will they find Edward..?. Will Alice find her mate..?. Will Jasper have the courage to make a move on Bella..?. Will Paul find his girl..?. wait and find out. x.**

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter... forgive me. x.**

**please review. x. I'd love to hear what you guys have to say. x.**


	4. new girl

**Hey everyone. x. Sorry it took me so long to update, but i am kind of working on 4 stories all at the same time... not as easy as you think. x. **

**Also... I know I promised you that paul would find his girl **_**(Or guy considering the weird mood i am in)**_** in the last chapter but it seems that I kinda-sorta... lied. x.**

**I DO promise though that in this chapter she WILL come... maybe... x.**

**:P**

**Pauls pov**

I was wondering aimlessly around the beach. It is the easiest place to relax and to think. You _cant blame a guy for looking for some peace and quiet to think. I had alot to think about. _Bella's change... among other things... but bella's change is the most dramatic change. I was walking down the beach listening to the calming wooshing of the sea and the whirling of the wind when I heared a howl. I knew instantly that it was Sam. A howl like that could only mean one thing... get all imprints to Sam and Emily's place and transform. I ran into the forest by the beach, transformed and ran to meet Sam. I was the first there followed by Leah and Jacob, then by Quil, Seth and Embry. _**(A/N: I know there may be more wolves... In fact I know that there are more wolves but these are the only ones I remember so if its ok then these will be the only ones in my story... If you guys really want the other wolves in just tell me and I will add them in later on. x.) **_We started tracking the scent. It was a vampire. It seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. We ran faster when the scent got stronger. I picked up a human scent along-side the vamire one and sent a mental message to Sam.

**Sam... I got a human scent... about our age... 17, probably... female...**

_There is a trail of blood over here aswell... we have to hurry up._

Came the answer. I ran as fast as I could and burst into a clearing to see none other than Edward Cullen about to drink from an injured human girl. I saw Sam run and knock Edward to the ground keeing him busy and away from the girl.

_Paul, we are counting on you to take care of her...see has seen too much... you will have to tell her everything. Take her to Emily... the Cullens are on their way, I will send Carlisle there straight away ok?_

I nodded my head and made my way back into the cover of the forest to phase back and get dressed. I walked back into the clearing and as I did I saw The girl turn her head and look at me. The dead look in her eyes was enough to have my heart leap into my mouth. I ran towards her and collapsed at her side. I could feel all of my emotions swirling around inside me making me so comfused. I wanted to cry because this beautiful girl was hurt. At the same time I wanted to laugh to see that she was alive. I didn't understand what was happening to me. How could this stranger make me feel so much? I didn't even know her. What the hell was going on?

I scooped the girl into my arms and she snuggled against my chest. I tried not to move her to much and ran through the forest as fast as my legs would carry me.

I burst into the house, startling all the girls. I ran upstairs and straight into the spare room, ignoring the cries of worry from the girls. I gently layed the girl down and hushed the other girls down. I took her hand and and stroked her hair. I was so worried about her... it was weird. I dont worry about people... I never worry about people. This is so weird. Then I realised... From the minute I layed eyes on the girl I wanted to protect her and I was angry that someone had hurt her. I had imprinted on this strange girl. _Great... Just like me to imprint on someone no-one knew._

**Random-Girl's pov**

All I could see was darkness. Everything was black. I knew my eyes where closhed but I couldn't bring myself to open them. I was tired but I _wanted _to wake up... why couldn't I?

Suddenly voices flooded into my head.

"Will she be alright?" Said the first voice. This voice calmed me down. It relaxed me and made me feel safe.

"Well..." came a second voice.

"Carlisle." This was the same voice as before, but this time it had a hidden threat and was said with a warning tone.

"I think Paul wants to hear that she will be fine, Carlisle... He doesn't care if you are lying... It's just what he needs to hear right now." Came the whisper of a girls voice. I was jealous. I dont know why, but I was. It was so intense that it gave me the energy to open my eyes. I blinked and looked around the room. The first thing I saw was an _extremely _hansome guy stood over me.

"Hey... how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine... Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Paul... You are at my friend, Emily's house... Do you remember anything?"

"I remember... Edward, His name was Edward... he had red eyes and... he was a vampire... Then the wolves... huge wolves they were _awesome..._ Especially one... it was this big grey one... but they... they weren't normal wolves they were like... werewolves... they turned into guys... _fit_ guys too... wait... You were one of them... weren't you?"

I started to get scared. Yesterday, I was just a normal person but suddenly I had been dragged into a world full of Evil blood sucking vampires and awesome werewolves. What the hell was going on?

"Carlisle... She remembers everything."

Another man came into view... The second voice I presumed... the doctor... I looked at him closely. He had golden eyes which matched his golden-blonde hair and very _very _pale skin. I stared at him for a few more minutes before realising.

"You're a vampire." I stated, while trying to shuffle as far away as possible in the bed.

"Yeah... Carlisle is a vampire but he is a doctor... and he wont hurt you I promise. He is a vegetarian."

"I promise. I don't drink human blood, never have, never will. I sincerely appologise for my son... he has an evil streak in him which I failed to notice until it was too late to stop him... Im sorry."

I nodded and smiled slightly at him. I didn't feel as safe with him as I did with Paul, but I dont trust my own family as much as I trust Paul right now... and I have only known him for a few minutes... It is such a strange feeling, having complete and utter trust in a stranger, but this particular stranger... I could trust him. I just knew I could. It took me a while to realise that I was staring at Paul at quickly looked away.

"Is it a problem that I remember?"

"Well... it is for me. You see there is one rukle for a vampire; do not reveal the secret so now that you know... you are supposed to be disposed of." I visably flinched and clutched tighter to Pauls chest after hearing that sentence. He pulled me closer to his side and I swear I heared a growl coming from him.

"Aah" Carlisle continued. He smiled, watching Paul and me. "Now it isn't a problem... Congratulations Paul, I expect you to look after her and teach her the rules... you know, this is the day everyone has been waiting for you know... the pack is probably going to tease you relentylessly for this but I bet it'll be worth it... good luck and have fun... bye bye."

With that said he raced from the room, faster than my eyes could follow. I was confused. It was so fustrating to be a part of a convesation and not know what anyone is talking about. I told Paul and he spent the next few hours sat with me explaining _everything._ The legends, the wolves, the cold ones, imprinting... _everything_. After that I realised that Paul still did not know my name...

"My name is Demi by the way. Thanks for asking." I said sarcastically. I smirked and leaned down to kiss my cheek. I was shocked a little at first, even after he explained about imprinting I never really believed that he could love me the same way I loved him... especially not so quickly. But, I recoved quickly.

"You missed." I said cheekily.

"I missed?" He was slightly confused but mostly curious... you could see it in his eyes.

"Yeah... You missed." I whispered, leaning in close to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

He responded quickly, pulling me closer. He pulled away and told me to rest.

"What time is it?"

"Ermm... it is about 3:30pm, why?"

"Oh shoot, I'm gonna be late. I'm sorry, I'll see you later."

I gave him a quick kiss and rushed from the room as fast as I could. I knew with my injuries I probably shouldn't be running but I couldn't bring myself to care, I couldn't be late... I couldn't let him think I left him too...

**Ooooh... who's he..?. Seriously... I dont know... O.o**

**I am sorry for the short chapter but I seem to be experiencing a teeny tiny bit of writers block so... any idea's in reviews would be good. x.**

**oh, I am so so so sorry for lying to you guys last chapter... But she is here so it is all good again right..?. :D**

**I designed Pauls new girlfriend after me and my sister... She will be partially me, Partially her ok..?. Dont worry I am sure you will like her... If she doesn't scare you away first... :D**

**Please review. x.**


	5. a boy?

**The Danger Magnet Chapter 5**

**Hey, Me again. x. **

**Ready to find out who **_**he**_** is..?. Yes..?. Me too.!.**

**:)**

**Still have a little bit of writers block so I apologise if it isn't that great or if it is a short chapter. **

**This chapter is going to be focused on Paul and Demi. x.**

**:P**

**Enjoy. x.**

**Paul's pov**

With a quick kiss she ran from the room. I watched her go, then realised that she had no idea where she was and had no way to get back into town. I grabbed my car-keys off the bed-side table and ran down the stairs after her. I caught up with her just as she reached the door.

"Hey, need a lift back into town?"

"Why, where are we?"

"In the woods somewhere. So, you want a lift?"

She nodded after hesitating a while. I smiled and grabbed her delicate hand in my large one, dragging her to the car.

**Demi's pov**

I was a little bit nervous about Paul meeting _him_ so quickly. I didnt know what to do. I am sure he would like Paul... and vice versa... I guess. I didnt want them to meet each other yet... i at least wanted to prepare them. But as it stood I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth. When I did i ended up looking like a goldfish for a while before snapping it shut. He pulled into town and asked for directions so I pointed him in the right direction.

He pulled up outside and gave me a confused look. I gave him a small smile and gestured for him to folow me. He did, though he was still throwing me confused glances as I walked up the stairs to the small house. He was confused because I had told him where I lived in the car... and this wasn't it.

I rang the doorbell and instantly heard shuffling on the other side. The door swung open slowly revealing a hansome boy, my age, that was on the phone. He gestured for us to come in and led us to the living room. He smiled before rushing into the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with two cups of tea in hand. I smiled and tok them, handing on to Paul. He was sending me suspicious looks, while keeping an eye on the teenage boy shuffling around the house, still on the phone.

"-No... listen to me... Dude shut the hell up for a second... No- I'm sorry... No, i am not going to shout at you again... Ok, I will call you back later. Bye.

God... some people. Hey, demi... who's your friend?"

"Jack, Paul. Paul, Jack." I said pointing them both out. Jack sat down with his arm over my shoulders and smiled. We heard a cry.

"Ah, I will get him. You're early today." I nodded as he went upstairs. He was barely out of the room befor Paul pounced.

He asked the most rediculous questions. I had the simplest answers.

Q: Who is he?

A: Jack, weren't you listening?

Q: Why is he here?

A: He lives here.

Q: Why did he make us tea?

A: I like tea.

Q: Why did he put his arm around you?

A: He is like my brother, we are really close, I grew up with him.

Q: What did he mean by "you're early today?"

A: I come here everyday.

Q: Why?

A: What is with the twenty questions?

Q: Why did you dodge that question?

A: Urggh.

We were broken out of our game os 20 questions but a little baby-ish squeal. I turned around and smiled.

"Hello baby." I stood up and took the squirming baby out of Jack's arms. I turned around to see Paul's shocked face. He was sending me questioning glances but his attention was mainly focused on the baby.

Jack laughed and made his way out of the room.

**Paul's pov**

I stared at the small baby. He looked almost identical to Demi. Same blonde hair, same dark blue eyes, same pale skin. I had to admit, it was slightly disturbing. She rolled her eyes and started laughing.

"Chill out, He's just my brother... god... haha... y-you ac-ctually thought that- hahahahahaha."

I sighed and looked at her. She had stopped laughing but was still clearly amused. I smiled and walked over to her, wrapping her up into my arms and kissing the top of her head. I felt the little boy squirm inbetween us. I took half-a-step back and looked at the boy. He giggled slightly. Demi put the baby in my arms, laughed at my discomfort, then shouted a good bye up the stairs to Jack from the doorway. I looked down again at the baby. He was... cute. He was so tiny and he did the strangest little things. He was staring right back at me. I heard Demi open the front door and call me out. I followed her out of the house and back to the car, baby still wrapped up tightly in my arms. I looked into _my_ car, only to realise that Demi had made herself at home and had set up the carseat in the back and put up a window shadey-thing to stop the sun reaching his eyes.

After getting him settled into his car-seat me and Demi took seats in the front.

"So, whats his name?" I asked.

"Jesse." She answered smiling.

Her smile was contagious... I couldn't help but smile too. I asked how old he was and she answered 6 months. I asked where she was staying and she led me to the only hotel in town.

"You live in the hotel?"

"Temporarily."

"Are your parents staying here too?"

"No. My dad died 3 months before Jesse was born. My mum disappeared last month."

I stared at her, shocked.

"Uh, Uh. You and Jesse are coming to stay with me."

She argued with me for almost a half hour before giving up and agreeing. She left the sleeping Jesse in the car with me and I watched him sleep. He was so small and frail-looking. I watched him and didnt move even after Demi got back in the car. She chuckled lightly at me and I took my eyes away from the young boy to look at his beautiful sister. She smiled at me and I leaned over to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

**Hope you liked it. x.**

**Please review. x.**

**Tell me what you think. x.**


	6. authors note

_**Ok. x.**_

_**Hi everyone. x.**_

_**Ermm... sorry but this is not an update. x.**_

_**I am really stuck with this story and I am really not sure what to do with it... I am thinking of putting it up for adoption so, please tell me what you think. x. **_


End file.
